speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Other" Bravenwolf, Lydendor, and Tributon
The "Other" Bravenwolf, Lydendor, and Tributon is a fanfiction story written by Sky The Speedpo on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on August 22, 2014. Overview Two children find strange bricks, and discover other people like them. Story One time, two Children were born, one named Vinnie, the other named Andrew. These two would grow up to be far more then some ordinary friends, but protectors of another world. When both were 11, they discovered a strange, yet beautiful structure. They found inside, two small bricks, a bit like Lego. Andrew discovered that the bricks could shapeshift, into small, yet very detailed small figures. Vinnie's was white, and Andrew's was Yellow. They opened them, and suddenly, the bricks glowed with an aura. Suddenly, a helmet, a set of clear wings, a sword for Vinnie, and a Chainsaber for Andrew, and shield floated to them both. They put the figures together, and they looked like small, toy figures. But these children had a bond, and these bricks made that bond unbreakable. The next day, they discovered a mysterious shop. It was called "The Shop Of Wonders". Both were curious what was inside, and they met a man. His name was Mr. White. They were pleased to meet him. Now both were curious what was in the shop. When they looked through all the piles of old, marvelous things, they saw a door at the back of the shop. "Hey Mr. White what's behind that door?" said Vinnie. "First, do you have any bricks?" replied Mr. White. Andrew and Vinnie showed them the bricks, and were granted access to that room. They together saw a portal, and ran toward it. They had no idea this portal, was the beginning of their life-long adventure. As they ran in, their bricks flew out of their pockets, and into a small podium, with 4 slots, the perfect size for a brick. They went in the portal, and saw a light. They became very blocky, and then appeared in a strange world. In front of them, they saw life-size bricky figures, like the ones they owned. They saw two people who looked almost exactly like their bricks! The White one said "Lydendor get back!" The Yellow one said "Why Bravenwolf?!" Then, Vinnie and Andrew looked at each other. They looked like the other Bravenwolf and Lydendor! They jumped down, and then the other Knights said "Who are you?!" all at the same time. Andrew and Vinnie looked at each other and said "Huh?" So then after the Knights acquired yet another victory, they told Vinnie and Andrew what was going on. Vinnie and Andrew said "Bravenwolf and Lydendor?" and the Knights said "Yes." So after the Knights left the shop, Vinnie and Andrew stayed behind, and talked to Mr. White. "We saw all the cool things that the other Knights did! What are their names, and do we have all the features of the Knights we saw?" Mr. White said they did, and that they were connected by a special bond, that no one could break. They then went home for the night. In the morning, they went back to Quarton, met Beag, and learned their mission. They then accidentally unlocked titan mode. They eventually stumbled upon a giant building, and inside were two cubes, one white and red, and the other white and Yellow. They absorbed these cubes, and then suddenly their A.I's said "Tenkai Phoenix Mode and Elemental Mode now online." They were curious, and tried both. They didn't like the colors of Elemental Mode, and decided to use Phoenix Mode, as it was cool, and powerful. They then fought Vilius with the other Knights. They went home, and noticed now their Core Bricks were both gold, just like Phoenix Mode! Nothing else happened much, until one day. Andrew's brother, Caleb, had gotten a core brick, and had had it the whole time. He knew how to fight, and was declared Tributon as well, again using Phoenix Mode like the Other Knights. Then all of a sudden, Andrew's whole house was brickified, and they found that if they used their core bricks, they restored brickified objects. They were worried that if it happened to a person, they wouldn't be so lucky. The boys met Beni, and were happy to meet her. Now Andrew and Caleb had the nicest attitude to others, and Vinnie had a more, "Lets do this!" attitude, and jumped right into something no matter the dangers ahead. Beni liked this about Vinnie, and soon the two became friends, this relationship would grow romantic over time, and Beni finally had a friend. To be continued... Fanart Gallery DSCF1531.JPG|Vinnie